


Think I'm in Love

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Imagination, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, Sad Ending, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has a crush on Sugawara and decides to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [kurosuga 35](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)
> 
> I'm accepting requests so if you have a pairing you want to see for one of the prompts, just let me know! (I don't write all pairings, though, but try your luck.)

Kuroo Tetsurou was horny. He had been unusually horny all day, prompting him to worry that his heat was on the way, but he had come to the conclusion that it was simply one of those days when everything seemed to turn him on. Now that he was finally back in his room he had a chance to do something about it instead of trying to think ugly thoughts to keep his boner away.

There was no need for Kuroo to try to find inspiration to get off – he had had a certain alpha in his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on the said alpha. He settled onto his bed and thought about the time he had first met Sugawara Koushi, the amazingly angelic alpha whose looks were deceiving. Kuroo was certain that underneath his innocent appearance he was a strong alpha who wouldn’t hesitate to tell his omega what to do.

Kuroo wanted for Sugawara to tell him what to do. He wanted to look deep into those chocolatey eyes and never question a single command. Now he closed his eyes and thought about the alpha. He thought about the time their schools had met in a joint practise nearly a year ago, how Kuroo had been excited about meeting the infamous Karasuno volleyball club and hadn’t really paid attention to anyone outside of court. It was only later when they had been mingling that he had noticed the way his heart skipped a beat when he walked past the light-haired boy, when he had noticed the unmistakable smell of an alpha radiating from him.

Kuroo wished it was possible to remember smells as easily as it was possible to remember sights. He thought about Sugawara’s face, the way his nose made a straight line down to the tip, the way his lips looked so soft that Kuroo was certain it would be amazing to kiss them. He thought about kissing Sugawara. Would the alpha close his eyes or want to watch Kuroo? Kuroo would close his eyes, he wouldn’t be able to look so deep into the alpha. He would have his eyes closed and focus on the way Suga’s lips tasted against his mouth, how the alpha would open his mouth and lick a wet stripe over Kuroo’s lips, lick his way into the omega’s mouth and it would taste like sex.

It would smell like sex too, undoubtedly, and Kuroo pulled his pants down to free his cock that was starting to react to his thoughts. He wondered what Sugawara would smell like when he had sex, how his pheromones would essentially drug Kuroo, how he would be drunk from the alpha’s closeness and touches.

Where would Sugawara touch him first? Kuroo trailed his hands over his clothed body, the ghost of an alpha moving his hands. They stopped at his neck, tilted his head slightly up to expose his throat. Kuroo could almost feel Sugawara’s lips brushing against his sensitive skin before his teeth sunk into the flesh, a flash of pain shaking Kuroo’s core.

“You’re mine,” Suga would say and hush Kuroo’s whimpers.

Kuroo’s hands trailed lower to his hips and brushed right past his cock that was now standing in full attention. Sugawara would tease, he wouldn’t give in to temptation so easily. He would rake his nails down Kuroo’s thighs and take off his pants completely, toss them to the side before looking at the half-naked omega writing below him.

“Please,” Kuroo begged the empty room, and the Sugawara in his mind smiled innocently.

“What do you want?” he asked and touched Kuroo’s knees. “What do you need?”

Kuroo took a moment to breathe before answering.

“Please, touch me,” he said, voice a pathetic whimper.

“But I am touching you,” Sugawara responded, fingers circling Kuroo’s knees.

Kuroo spread his legs. His entrance was already wet, glistening in the light, and he spread his legs more, pulled them up to properly present his hole to the alpha.

“Please, I need more,” Kuroo whispered. “I want you to fuck me.”

Sugawara chuckled.

“You’re asking so nicely,” he said and bent down to kiss the seam between Kuroo’s thigh and buttock.

Then the alpha’s fingers were brushing against Kuroo’s entrance, the pucker twitching with the touch. Kuroo was so wet the slick was starting to slide down his crack. Suga collected some of it to his fingers and spread it around, drawing full circles around the glistening hole before moving closer. It was almost a surprise when two fingers finally pushed past the tight muscle, finally gave Kuroo what he really needed.

“What a good omega,” Sugawara praised as his fingers sunk in deeper and Kuroo kept his position.

Suga fucked him with his fingers, simple pushes in and out, and Kuroo enjoyed the attention, enjoyed the way Sugawara’s eyes were on his most private area. He wanted to show the alpha everything, every side of himself, wanted to be undone by the fingers that were fucking him deep.

Kuroo moaned out loud when Sugawara started stroking his insides, searching for his prostate for a short while before finding it. Kuroo’s cock jerked in excitement as the fingers continued stimulating the spot deep within him, drawing out quiet moans as Kuroo was quickly closing the edge.

“Come, Tetsurou,” Sugawara whispered, and it was all Kuroo needed to reach his peak.

Kuroo’s toes curled as his aching cock shot semen over his shirt, ass tightening around his fingers and heightening his pleasure. Then he finally let his legs fall back to the bed and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his already stained shirt.

He lay in his bed, panting and staring at the ceiling. He contemplated his life. He should talk to Sugawara, he should finally confess and become happy in the way he had dreamed.

It had been close to a year since Kuroo had first met Suga, and back then he had deemed a relationship impossible. They went to different schools so far away from each other, they were both third years and busy with both volleyball and school. But since they had happened to get into the same university, things had changed. Kuroo no longer had an excuse to keep a distance to his crush, he no longer had a reason to not come clean.

Quickly Kuroo changed his clothes and headed towards Suga’s room. They both lived in the dorms so it didn’t take long to reach the right door. Kuroo was about to knock when he froze.

It had been nearly a year, and the one thing stopping Kuroo was his fear of rejection. He had never before confessed to anyone; he had never dated or even really wanted it. He was suddenly scared of what was behind the door, scared of his feelings and how Suga may laugh at him.

Kuroo shook his head. Suga wouldn’t laugh. If anything the alpha would cry for him.

Kuroo knocked on the door, partly accidentally, partly on purpose, heart beating like it was trying to jump out of his chest and waited.

The door opened and Sugawara’s smiling face greeted him.

“Kuroo!” the alpha said. “It’s good to see you.”

“I wanted to talk,” Kuroo said quickly before talking himself out of it.

Suga invited him in, and he followed. Suga told him to sit anywhere, and Kuroo sat onto the foot of his bed before wondering if it was a good idea. Maybe Suga would frown upon his decision and find him too assertive, too forward, too something.

“What is it?” Suga asked and sat down next to Kuroo, although he had clearly been seated by his desk before.

Kuroo took a moment to study the desk that had books open on it, a notebook with Suga’s neat handwriting in it and additions of messy notes around the pages. The desk light was on, and Kuroo wondered if he had interrupted something important.

But when he turned to look at Suga, he felt like he had just become the most important thing in the world. Suga’s entire attention was on him and he didn’t look like he might have been sorry to have been interrupted. Kuroo felt his skin burn under the gaze of the gentle eyes and swallowed before opening his mouth.

“I just wanted to tell you,” he begun, but couldn’t finish. “I wanted to ask you.”

Kuroo felt like words were failing him and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Yes?” Suga asked, face encouraging and patient.

Kuroo took a deep breath.

“Will you mate me?” he asked. “I mean; will you be my date? I mean. I think I’m in love with you.”

The look on Suga’s face was unchanging, and Kuroo wondered what it meant. He needed an immediate answer. He almost wanted for Suga to laugh, to tell him he was ridiculous.

“Tetsurou,” Suga said.

Hearing his first name from the alpha’s mouth made Kuroo’s heart jump, but the tone of Suga’s voice was serious and sad.

“I’m so sorry,” Suga said. “I’m bonded to someone.”

Kuroo was staring at the alpha who looked at him with a face of true understanding, and he couldn’t bear it. He wanted to be ridiculed or shouted at. While he was thinking this he caught a scent he hadn’t noticed before because he was so nervous, and it was the scent of a bond between alpha and omega.

“I’m sorry I never noticed,” Sugawara started to say, but stopped when Kuroo abruptly stood up.

“It’s okay,” Kuroo said. “I should have realised. I’m sorry for bothering you.”

He marched to the door as his heart was shattering. He glanced behind and saw Sugawara sitting on the bed with his shoulders slumped forward and head hanging. Kuroo closed the door behind him and didn’t stop until he was lying in his own bed, finally allowing the tears to flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kuroo just doesn't have luck with Suga in my fics.
> 
> If you love kurosuga you might be interested in knowing that I also have another request for the pairing where they will be together. I just chose to write this first because I find it hilarious that Kuroo can't get Suga.
> 
> I wrote this while installing cc to The Sims but I hope it's not obvious.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
